At the present time florist, bakers and decorators are constrained by the lack of flexibility in the way they have to set up their displays. Florists for example, when designing a center piece floral arrangement have to either pick the pedestal firs (the floral arrangement is displayed on top of the pedestal) and work around the height given by the pedestal, or design their arrangement and then hope to find a pedestal that will fit the height needed for their arrangement. Unfortunately, the pedestal they use on one occasion will not necessarily be the best option for the next occasion.
Decorators like to work with sets of pedestals of different heights. In order to do their work without restricting their creativity, they will need to have at hand a good set of pedestals of different highs. Just to find the right pedestals becomes a very expensive and laborious task.
To overcome these shortcomings of existing options, the present invention is developed to produce an effective means to display objects requiring pedestals. The invention described here will give designers the option of choosing instantaneously at which height they need to have the pedestal for their display. Since a pedestal display is formed by assembling removable elements into a single unit or system of units. A pedestal can be later reused for another display at a different height, or used as a part of a more elaborate center piece.
The invention described here provides designers with the option of connecting pedestals when a larger structure is needed without restricting their creativity, at the same time offering cost-effective materials.